


Games that Children Play

by Fallynleaf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Children, Dean Doing Feminine Things, Gen, Motherhood, POV Outsider, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallynleaf/pseuds/Fallynleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A five-year-old Dean meets a girl in the park. The girl is holding a baby (doll), and Dean has a couple pointers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games that Children Play

Dorian swung her feet back and forth as she sat on the park bench with a plastic bottle pressed to her doll's plastic lips. A boy slid onto the bench beside her and slouched his shoulders, tucking his hands into his pockets.

Dorian stared at him, and he stared back.

He looked to be a little older than she was, this boy. Or maybe he was around the same age. It was difficult to tell. There seemed to be a sort of air of wisdom about him that was a little confusing.

"How old is she?" the boy asked, his eyes moving to the doll in Dorian's lap.

Dorian held up her hand and counted out three fingers. "Six months," she said.

The boy nodded contemplatively. "You're holding her wrong," he said. "Your hand should be here‒" he pried her hand off and moved it, "‒and here," he finished, moving her other hand. "Have'ta support their heads."

"Okay," Dorian said. She adjusted her grip, and the boy frowned. She moved her hands back to where he'd placed them, and the corners of his mouth moved up into a smile.

They sat there quietly for maybe a minute, the boy fidgeting in his seat.

"Also, you aren't feeding her right," the boy said. "You can't feed her when she's lying down, and you need to hold the bottle like this‒" he plucked it out of her grasp and pressed it to the doll's lifeless, painted lips. Dorian just watched in mild awe.

Then a man's voice called out, and the boy jerked to attention. He scrambled off of the bench and ran over, and Dorian craned her neck around in order to watch the boy approach a man who held something bundled in his arms. The man stooped down and passed the bundle off to the boy. He must've been saying something important, because the boy nodded earnestly a couple times. Then the man was walking away, and the boy turned and started back towards Dorian's bench, the sizeable bundle nestled with care in his arms.

He sat back down next to her, and Dorian's eyes bugged out in wonder, because he was holding a baby. An actual, live baby.

"What's her name?" the boy asked, calmly removing the baby's grasping hand from the neck of his shirt.

"Sally," Dorian said. She cradled her doll closer. "What's the name of yours?"

"He's Sammy." The boy's voice was full of fond pride.

They sat together for a while, Dorian holding her still, plastic baby, the boy holding his squirming, noisy one. Dorian watched the other children run and play on the bark chips. Her mom sat conversing with a friend a short distance away, Dorian's little sister tucked safe in her arms, asleep.

A few minutes later, Dorian's mother came and told her that it was time for them to leave.

Dorian stood up and took a few steps away, then turned back and looked one last time at the boy who sat  on the bench, busy trying to entertain baby Sammy.

"Thanks, um..." Dorian trailed off, realizing she didn't know his name.

The boy glanced up, his expression surprised, like he'd forgotten she was there. "Dean," he supplied.

"Dorian," she said in response, smiling. She waved at him, then ran off to join her mother and sister.

She never saw the boy named Dean or little Sammy ever again. And two and a half years later, she put Sally up on the highest shelf of her closet and didn't take her down again.

Two and a half years later, Dean was still holding Sammy. And five years later, and ten, and twenty. He'd never really put him down.


End file.
